The Apprentice!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was raised in London for as long as she could remember; most of the time she'd be seen playing about with Mr. Sherlock Holmes chemistry tools, many times more she'd be witnessed wrapping up a wound caused by one thing or another. Full Summ Inside!
1. London's Little Messenger

_**The Apprentice**_

**Summary: **_Kagome was raised in London for as long as she could remember; most of the time she'd be seen playing about with Mr. Sherlock Holmes chemistry tools, many times more she'd be witnessed wrapping up a wound caused by one thing or another. It was eight years later, and after her strange care taker's death, that she was invited by the young Detective L, to assist in the capture of Kira..._

**Anime/Manga/Book: **_InuYasha/Death Note/Sherlock Holmes_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/L (Slight) – Mello/Kagome/Matt (Main) – Kagome/Near (Conclusion)_

**Genre: **_Romance/Mystery/Crime_

**Rated: **_M_

**A/N: This idea was one that **_**HieiKag**_** had brought up, I was given permission to write it, and I hope I do well! Originally, the idea was Inuyasha/Sherlock Holmes, but then my own mind started to tamper about and I thought, well, why not. Hope everyone enjoys.**

_**Follows the DEATH NOTE time line**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**London's Little Messenger**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Baker Street...Baker Street...Baker...Baker..."_ A small Japanese child of six years age toddled through the streets of London, searching for the home of a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Her voice was a whisper in the early dawn of the day, a cool brisk wind carrying it away.

_Um...I suppose I should give tidings to who I am. My name is Kagome, not much sure as to what my last name is. Couldn't answer how I came to be in __London__ either, much less where my parents are. I'm pretty well brought up in my own, and have countless thoughts of rumors heard and news I've read and such. I think in my own rights and I should say I have a pretty well out handle on my life without the help of a Mum and Dad, so to speak. I consider myself to be pretty lucky in comparison to most other orphans found about here._

"_Ah...Baker Street, now...220b...221b...221B __Baker Street__!" _The light of the sun barely crept up along the pavement long side the buildings before which she stood. _"I was told it was of vital importance...so...maybe he wouldn't be terribly upset if I woke him from slumber...I wouldn't want to upset anyone. Wonder what kind of chap the gent' is. Hope he's the good ol' type..."_ She sighed and rang the doorbell twice. Listening, she heard the steady and tired steps of whom she would assume to be either the housekeeper if there was one, a lady friend if he had one, or Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself. The door unlocked and opened in a slow fluid motion and behind stood an elderly woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and a night cap on, dressed in a gray cotton nightwear highlighted in blue; she seemed kindly enough, if a little tired. "Sorry to disturb Madam, but I have here a message for Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I've the right residence, yes?"

"Yes, yes, come along. Mr. Holmes is awake in the study no doubt. He's been up and about since the night before on some tedious thinking. A notion concerning one thing or another; keeps himself up all the night with it."

Kagome followed through the door and up the steps. Gingerly, the lady of whom she assumed was neither a house keeper nor a _lady friend_. Instead, she appeared to be the land lady by appearance. An up kept stride, and a scotch strode, she carried herself in a business style that made her out to be quite the assistant if taken for such; as it stood, Kagome could clearly see this woman took matters of Mr. Holmes guests in her hands, guiding them and explaining small details of the man they hoped to encounter. "Mind your step dear. This last one is a doozy."

"Last one Madam?" Kagome glanced about, already were they in the hall before a door. "There are no more steps to take Madam."

"But there are." She knocked the door in front of Kagome and a mutter of entry came in the form of a thoughtful busy tenor, one that seemed muffled by something or another. "In you go little one, don't let Mr. Holmes get the fright out of ya'." She said in partial jesting.

Kagome entered, holding the envelope in hand as she shut the door gently behind her. The room was cloudy with a fog of some sort, and immediately, instincts told her to open a window. She coughed at the fumes and searched out a window and found one not too far off. Walking towards it, she made to open it when a mask was pulled over her face and goggles placed in hand.

"Mustn't let the billows out, this whole experiment would be for none. What brings you here child; fish ports naught to be open yet, so why is a child here? A message perhaps...Conceivably you are a courier, a cleanly kept one at that; the daily paper perchance, or a telegram from Lestrade, no doubt explaining his difficulties with another case in which he's over looked the obvious details that surround him."

"Ah, quite right you are Mr. Sherlock Holmes, a London Daily Courier to be exact. I was delivering the paper on my usual route, 'bout towards the end when I met up with a rather frazzled lady by whose name, I don't know. I can tell you that she was quite young in looks, and beautiful in many aspects; a lady no doubt that could turn the heads of many men, young and elderly. You yourself would have to look twice in her direction,"

"I highly doubt that, but carry on." He said, listening in rapture as another case seemed to unfold from the ever well-read lips of a child.

"The woman seemed a shade white; from what, I can't honestly say, but...if I were to wager a guess...Mr. Sherlock Holmes...I think it has to do with the Dr. Watson...mind you…it's..." She stared at the now starkly look on his face. The man walked to the window she'd momentarily been at and opened it. The vapors dispersed immediately. "...Mr. Sherlock Holmes? It was only a guess on my part..."

"...but a good one at that. Describe this woman in looks to me."

"A dainty young lady, sir...a woman of the finest taste and blonde hair cascading her shoulders; blue eyes seemingly lost, soft and light in color...sir..."

"I feared as much, shall we go?"

"But Sir...the message? She had stopped me on the way and entreated that I took this to a Mr. Sherlock Homes of 221B Baker Street. Should you not then look it over?"

"On the way, let us make haste to the Watson's."

"...yes sir..." Kagome followed the fast paced steps of Mr. Holmes, and made sure to keep in step with the older gent. Grabbing a plaid brown coat and cloth hat, Mr. Holmes was quick to pull them on before ushering Kagome out and whistling for cab. "Sir, why am I to go with you?" She could not help but question, climbing in after him when a cab pulled up curb to them.

"Because you have an inscrutable disposition that catches my attention; I've never met a younger person who speaks in such a manner as yourself. You no doubt have intelligent and well brought up parents." He turned to the cabbie and gave the address that he was to take us.

"I wouldn't know sir, I never met my parents, much less was I ever raised by them."

"I see, than by who were you taught to speak, act and...in such a manner...where did you learn to observe the way you have? True, in that...you cannot teach one to observe, but you are fairly well adapted to it."

"It's funny that you should ask sir...I was brought up in an orphanage near by a library. Dearing a break, about four years old, I wandered off and found myself sitting in on a book that a woman was reading to children. I took an immediate liking to books, coming back as often as possible, listening to what was read, learning from the librarian how to read, and then reading whatever caught my fancy. Often times than none I found myself engrossed upon mysteries and horrors, suspense and thrillers. My thirst for knowledge grew more intensifying however, as I grew to six years of age only a few months back, and I began reading references and such. I picked up my mannerisms from the nice librarian who taught me when asked, and observation...I just notice random things of nil importance."

"Not nil, very important were the observations you made. Most trained Detectives have trouble seeing the things you do."

"Sir...if you don't mind me asking, what you do for a living?"

"Not at all, I am an unofficial consulting detective."

"I...don't believe I've heard of one of those. Consulting?"

"I am the last and highest court of appeal in detection. My name figures in no newspaper. The work itself, the pleasure of finding a field for my peculiar powers, is my highest reward."

"Oh...that's splendid of you!" Kagome said in a wave of enthusiasm. "You are a good Detective, one that does things to help people because of the thrill it gives. You've more morals than any official detective I've ever seen. Am I to see you work a case Mr. Sherlock Homes? Could I possibly stay around to watch?"

"Yes, well, I'd have it no other way. I'd like to, assuming this is not dangerous or concerning anything to ill-virtuous, see what you make of the matter."

"Me, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, yes. You don't see yourself as an intellect with keen observational skills, but I do. My opinion is higher thought of, so I'm sure you'll believe me when I say, you are a rarity of the strangest case."

"Is that good, sir?"

"In many cases, far more than none...it can be. For you...I would imagine so."

The cab pulled to a stop outside the Watson home, "Sir, will not they mind?"

"They'll let you come, if only to get started on the issues at hand." He said, climbing out with Kagome on his heals. "Oh, one more thing. I shall need you name if you are to assist me in Watson's stead."

"Kagome, sir."

"Last?"

"None...not that I know of."

"A little late to discuss this, but you are of Asian ethnicity, Japanese by the larger cut of your eyes and shape of your head, you are Japanese?"

"...mm, I am...I think. I'm pretty sure I am, the Librarian said so."

"I see, how did you come to be in London?"

"..." She shrugged. "Don't know...I just am..."

"I see, a mystery for another day. Shall we?" He said, hand to the door, "Ah, the message."

"Here..." She handed the envelope to him and he tore into it before reading over the lines, the letter ran this way;

_Mr. Holmes,_

_Please read this in heed, I have just received word of John who seems to be in the pursuing of a rather old enemy of war. I am in the dark as to where he might be, but he did make the request that I give you a note. Please make your way to retrieve it._

_Mrs. Mary Watson_

"Seeing as we are here, let us retrieve this...mystery note..."

Kagome nodded as he rang the doorbell. Hurried steps were heard from the other side of the door which was quickly flung open. "Holmes! Thank goodness, I had so hoped you would come." She turned to see Kagome standing nearby. "You did quite well child. Thanks are in order."

"It wasn't a problem Madam,"

"This is Kagome, Mary, and she will be aiding me in this...well...the situation has yet to be revealed, so for now, 'issue' does rightly."

"Oh..." She looked to Kagome then smiled, "Both of you please come in." They did so and she shut the door before handing a post note to Sherlock Holmes.

"This is a post card, Linen, more famously used during 1933 until the early 1950's, only one shop sells these in the area and that's─"

"Portman's Post!"

"Quite right...that means he was almost certainly near the post when he began his pursue,"

"Or perhaps, he was to pass it during his pursue and thought to inform his wife and yourself..."

"Yes, that too is possible, more than just...Mary, we will send word if we come to find him. You should hear from me before lunch."

"I will await your post, Holmes."

"Yes, well...one more thing, what was he doing out at such an on godly hour?"

"A patient...taken ill with leukemia due mainly to the cold winds and harsh rain we've taken to as of late."

"I see, that will be all. Let's be on our way, Kagome."

"Yes, Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Mary stared after the two and shut the door behind them. Kagome ran to the cab that had waited for them and opened the door for the older man who pats her on the head as he climbed in. She got in after and they spoke more of the case, every so often he'd throw in a question and she answered the best she could, watching his features to see if he let loose any sign that she'd answered correctly or up to par with what he wanted to hear. She saw nothing, a mere nod, as if filing away the information.

"We are here," The driver said, "That will be─"

"Three shillings is good?"

"More than plenty,"

"..." Kagome followed after the Detective, making her way to the shop next to him. It was a fishing spot, boat and ship port as well. "How will you go about finding your friend sir? I myself only saw him out and about, but that was merely minutes after I started my route. It would pose no good in helping you."

"Perhaps. But it may prove useful. It would have taken post a while and some to get the note to Mary. I can rightly assume that towards the end of your route the letter got to her and sometime during the middle of it he sent it. Let us see where the owner saw him off."

She nodded and they made their way up to the checkout in the Post.

"Òw can I be of service to ya?"

"Ah, good morning sir, we are here looking for a man who'd have come in around dawn, a little earlier than so assumedly."

"He's a structure slightly above average, with a thick, strong neck and a small moustache, some five feet, eight inches, a walking stick of Mahogany, though rarely used for walking, he's no limp. Brown eyes, brown hair, the sorts of a young married man. Have you seen him?"

"Ah, I did sir, I did;" The man responded in caustic, taking both Holmes and Kagome by surprise. "I came out at a shot, loud enough t' stir me t'was. Mess a soot was the chap...as if fallen in abou' a fire pit." He pointed to the mop and pale in the corner, "Dragin' it athwart the floorin' in me shop 'e did!" He looked ragged just thinking about the prior events, the man, as Kagome looked over him, was old and craggy with his age, barely a hair to speak of on his mostly bald head; eyes worn with years, almost devoid of life or color. "Tha' man tumbled in an' took up a place behind me desk, hidin' no doubt from the pester who'd been firin' at 'em. I closed the door t' the out and watched the man as 'e scribbled a note 'cross a linen post I'd jus' gotten' shipmen' of. I let 'em do it though. Durin' ìs sribblin' 'e turned t' me an' said that a finer Gent by the name Sherlock Ólmes would be roun' t' pay the price. I was a lil' more than oppose' t' lettin' 'em go, bu' 'e seemed gen'ine enough."

"He was right, here you are sir, two shillings."

"Sir, t'was only eigh' pennies,"

"Yes, the rest is for cooperation. I need you to remember everything you can about where my friend left to and what the gentleman shooting at him looked like."

"Ah...well...the man, an' older chap than the gent tha' messed abou' me shop; green eyes and blackish 'air 'e 'ad, an' a curl t' ìs lip...a mark there was t' ìs neck, like a coppa'ead. The face was 'bout all I'd made out, since 'e 'ad pressed it up t' me window t' look in. Glancin' at me, 'e took off. As for the gent in 'ere, 'e left through the back way an' went abou' followin' the chap' down Garna' Bou'vard sir. I saw nothin' else sir."

"Nope, nope, that will do. You gave plenty, Kagome, let us be gone."

"Have a fine day sir," She said with a smile, waving a farewell before following Sherlock Holmes down the street.

"I'll be...I hadn' a clue 'e 'ad a daugh'er. Cute lil lass she is."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter!**


	2. Days of War Rage

_**The Apprentice**_

**Summary: **_Kagome was raised in London for as long as she could remember; most of the time she'd be seen playing about with Mr. Sherlock Holmes chemistry tools, many times more she'd be witnessed wrapping up a wound caused by one thing or another. It was eight years later, and after her strange care taker's death, that she was invited by the young Detective L, to assist in the capture of Kira..._

**Anime/Manga/Book: **_InuYasha/Death Note/Sherlock Holmes_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/L (Slight) – Mello/Kagome/Matt (Main) – Kagome/Near (Conclusion)_

**Genre: **_Romance/Mystery/Crime_

**Rated: **_M_

**A/N: This idea was one that **_**HieiKag**_** had brought up, I was given permission to write it, and I hope I do well! Originally, the idea was Inuyasha/Sherlock Holmes, but then my own mind started to tamper about and I thought, well, why not. Hope everyone enjoys.**

_**Follows the DEATH NOTE time line**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Days of War Rage**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome followed in haste, Sherlock Holmes, as they followed through passage of Garnal Boulevard. Her mind raced as her feet took to keeping up pace with that of the detective a few strides ahead. "Mr. Sherlock Holmes,"

"A wasted breath Kagome, Mr. Holmes does nicely enough. You needn't waste the time to speak my full appellation."

Kagome blushed, "Yes, of course, it's only...Mr. Holmes, who would try to cause harm to the kindly Doctor?"

"There are a many at foot that would have their way with the good Doctor, not just due to who he once was, but perhaps due to his relation to me. For such a hobby as mine does not escape without due fair share of enemies."

"I see; yes, yes, indeed. I should not question the dangers of your hobby, Mr. Holmes. I can only imagine what perils you and Dr. Watson meet in the cases with which you take on."

A soft chuckle merited the Gents' lips as he took a sharp turn and stopped his steps in haste before ducking back around and pulling Kagome to his side.

"_You find him?"_

"_More than just, got him in my Sarah!"_

'_Sarah?'_ Kagome frowned, crouching down low to the foot of Mr. Holmes' trousers, she peered carefully around the stone wall she and Mr. Holmes hid by. Her eyes wandered the alley to which they had been heading to walk when the shadowed figures towards then end put halt to their steps.

"_You shouldn't a' done that! What with 'is detective-like friend bein' like he is."_

"_That Holmes be none the wiser. We''ll get 'em good, you'll see!"_

"_Yeah, I will. Go in for the bags, I'll meet you at Sarah."_

'_That name again.'_ Kagome watched the shaded men separate and wondered curiously to which way they would task themselves with going down. Feeling a tug at the collar of her shirt, she followed Holmes and waited as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his overcoat and drew from his pocket a pen.

"While subject A and B are preoccupied, I will have you act in quick haste, taking this to Mary Watson. Then, if you could return posthaste to the port on Granadilla Avenue, near the Forman's residence, I will await your arrival."

"Understood! What of the gentleman who just departed?"

"They will no doubt be arriving at said port in due time. I wish to be a good foot ahead of them. By the time you arrive, most, if not all, should be figured out and settled. I've a good thought for who the gentleman might be. We shall see how right I am."

"I haven't a doubt in my mind that you are already set to figuring every detail out, Sir. I will be quick in the deliverance of the epistle."

"Please do."

Kagome took the note once Holmes had finished writing out the last of his memo and was quick to take off back towards Dr. Watson's humble abode.

'_In my Sarah...in my...my. It must be a thing; surely he'd not think to hide a person in a person. A thing; an automobile...? Perhaps, but by way of wheels, or cart...or a floating transportation, that is the curious inquiry? I'd wager it a boat, easy departure, and not likely a suspicious manner of leave. Mr. Holmes must have thought this through and figured out who Sarah, or...what Sarah was. I wonder though, how the man caught the Doctor, if Dr. Watson had been following him. Or maybe that was the catch. It was the Doctor being tricked. The man must then have known the Doctor would follow him, and he set up the trap to catch him off guard. Would this mean that the Doctor too knew his shooter? If so...I don't believe his hobby has much to do with this particular offsetting crime-in-the-making. The mystery thickens, what is it that these people want from Dr. Watson? Where do they know him from? Why now...?'_

A good hour in her run brought her to the home of the Watson's, where the lantern outside the door stayed lit as if awaiting the arrival of the Doctor or Mr. Holmes. Kagome quickly heaved a breath, her chest hurt from the cool air and the long run, glad that the sun was now held so that she could see all but the shadows hidden in alleys. "M-Mrs. Watson!" She called as she ran up the paved path to the door. Watching as it was opened merely a few unspoken seconds later. She held out her hand which held the letter from Mr. Holmes and bowed in kindness as the older woman took it and read the contents quietly. "I must return, please worry not, Mrs. Watson. We will find the good Doctor!" Kagome smiled before she once again started her trek back to the alley and towards the Port she'd been told to meet Mr. Holmes at.

"Wait, dear child!"

Kagome, a half road away, turned back curiously as she still tried to catch her breath.

"Take a cart, child. You shouldn't use up all the energy you have in a run. Look, one comes now," Mary hailed the cart and paid in advanced the miles the girl would take. "See to it that the girl gets to her destination swiftly, good sir."

"Ay, I will."

Kagome climbed into the cart and sat down in trepidation as she awaited the carts arrival at the Port she'd been told to make haste towards. _'Please...may I not be too late. I'd like not to let down, the only person to which has ever said that I was, in his words, a "rarity of the strangest case". Please, let me be of use.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, late as always, so perfectly punctual!**


End file.
